


Black Sparrow

by Harrys_Vibrator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, I'll add more tags, M/M, Slight Violence, boss!harry, i can't tag, maybe smut, rich!Harry, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Vibrator/pseuds/Harrys_Vibrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to the famously know nightclub 'Black Sparrow' to audition for a job role. What happens when Louis needs to be saved and he has to place all his trust in the hands of his boss Harry Styles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad which is @JaymiMaeParr :)
> 
> This is still a work in progress and updates may be slow as my GCSEs are in May so sorry in advance!

I sat up straight with my legs firmly stuck together and stared out of the trains window waiting for it to start. My black trench coat was the only real piece of clothing I had on and it was wrapped tightly round my torso and ended just a few inches above the knee.

I sat still knowing that the next 45 minutes of my day would be spent sitting in this cramped up area that was full of every disease going. I felt uncomfortable. I could feel the judgemental glares being thrown at me from mainly the elderly as I stared down into my lap. Although I knew before I left the comfort of my flat that I would be attracting the attention of others, I was still nervously shifting around in my seat to avoid their gazes.

The 45 minutes passed by in a mixture of stopping at new stations and having to put up with people who thought it was acceptable to sit right up close next to me. when we reached London Liverpool Street, I got up from my seat and stood by the doors waiting for the button to flash green so it could be opened. I had just stepped one of my heeled feet onto the platform when I felt a large hand grab my arse which caused my reflexes to kick in.

"Don't you dare touch me you fucking twat!" I yelled once I had landed a smack to the man who looked like he was in his mid twenties.

I turned round and strutted off swaying my hips leaving everyone who had witnessed the scene staring at me with open mouths. I reached the gates about 5 minutes later and swiped my ticket on the sensor and walked up the steps to the taxi rank.

"Could you please take me to the club Black Sparrow please?" I said as I stuck my head through the open window of the nearest cab.

The driver looked at me shocked "are you sure you want to go there? I mean there are more clubs around London that are MUCH better then there." 

"No. Black Sparrow please." I said as I opened the back door and climbed in.

The whole 15 minute journey was silent and quite awkward if I'm being honest. Relief flushed through me as we pulled up outside and I passed over a £20 note telling him to keep the change so I didn't have to be around him for much longer. 

"Wow." I muttered as I looked up at the club while walking in through the front entrance.

"Can I help you?" I heard a gruff voice ask from behind which caused me to spin around.

"Erm yes actually. I'm here to see...Mr Styles? I have an audition with him." I said as I looked down at a sheet of paper I had to confirm his name.

"Let me go check in with him. DONT move." he said as he limped away through a set of red patterned doors.

I took this time to take in my surroundings. As soon as you walk through the entrance you're met with a small reception desk to your left hand side that has an IPad and a book, which I'm assuming is for appointments. As you look to your right you have the doors that the man went through to get Mr.Styles and then straight ahead through a plain glass door, you have the club. It's full of red seats that are surrounding the dance floor for what I assume is to be for the strippers. (picture on the side)

I was stood in the middle of the hall when the red doors opened and the man with the limp stepped out. 

"Go in, Mr Styles is waiting for you." he said as he walked through the glass doors and into the club.

I took a breath, shifted my coat and strutted into the room with my shoulders back. I opened my mouth wide as I looked around the room. There was a large white glossed table with a red chair behind and off to the side was a large red sofa. 

"Hello Mr Tomlinson." I heard a voice say which caused me to jump as I turned round.

"Oh my god." I yelled as I held a hand over my heart "sorry you scared me." I said as I stared at the man stood in front of me. 

"It's fine. I'm Harry Styles the owner of this fine place." he said as he walked towards me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Sir I 'm Louis Tomlinson." I said as I smiled.

"Okay then. let's get down to business. as you know with this job you will be serving drinks, dancing and stripping but you will NEVER be involved in sexual intercourse." He said as he walked over to sit on the red sofa "but you will be kissing which is straight forward." 

I was stood infront of him as he sat on the sofa when he sat up straight in his black blazer and black skinny jeans and said "alright, take off the coat and show me what you've got."

I stood with my legs apart and loosened the belt leaving the coat to come open and I dropped it to the ground near my black heels. I stood with my hands on my hips in front of Mr Styles waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Nice, very nice. Turn around." he said from his seated position.

I followed his instructions and smirked as I heard him let out a pleased noise. 

"Great arse. very good." he said.   
I turned back around and while I was doing so, I caught my reflection in the mirror he had on the wall. I was wearing black heels with tights that were being held up by suspenders that were connected to the plain black lace panties I was wearing. (What he's wearing in the cover.) 

"Come sit next to me." Harry said as he patted the seat next to him. As I sat down, he adjusted his position so that he was staring at me. "Okay. you're gonna show me how you kiss then you're going to give me a dance."

I gulped; not having time to do much else when I felt Harry pulling me by my neck so my lips met his. we kissed slowly for a while until I bit onto is bottom lip and slipped my tongue inside his warm mouth. I tilted my head to get a better angle and placed my hands in his curls at the back of his neck. This went on for a while with the biting of lips and the connecting of tongues when we pulled away.

Mr Styles looked at me once we had pulled back and wiped his lips. "that was great... amazing actually. Show me what dancing you can do and then I'll think it through." he said as he shifted to sit in the chair with his legs open facing forward.

I took this as a cue to stand up in front of him and I began to move naturally when music started out of nowhere. 

I began by slowly swaying my hips in time with the music and I turned so my back was facing towards him. I dragged my arm from my sides all the way down to my shin so my arse was the main focus. I breathed heavily and did a slut drop before standing up and walking over to Harry who was looking rather red in the face. I put my left leg over his right thigh and my right leg over his left thigh so I was stood right above him with my panties just a few inches in front of his face. the music was still going so I started to sway my hips to the beat and I placed my hands onto Mr Styles' blazer clad shoulder. I turned round and bent over then placed my arse in his lap which I presumed was good for Harry as his hands went to my waist. I grinned and began to move against Harry and tug at the hairs on the nape of his neck. the music halted to a stop and I got off Harry's lap and picked up my trench coat and put it back on my body. 

Standing before Mr Styles when I had just performed like that should've been uncomfortable but surprisingly, it wasn't.

"You've got it." I heard the low voice say.

"What?" I said as I looked at Mr.Styles confused.

"You've got the job." he said matter-of-factly.

"But don't you need some time to th-..." I said before I was cut off. 

"Nope now come to my desk so I can write down your schedule." Harry said as he stood up.

"Okay..." I replied.

I stood still in front of his desk while he searched for a pen and a piece of paper and began to wonder why he didn't need time.

"Mr Tomlinson. you will work Fridays 5pm-12am, Saturdays 4pm-2am and Sundays 7pm-1am. You will be paid £1500 per day and you get to keep the money the audience give you." Mr.Styles said as he began to write it down.

"Wow...okay." I said as I took the pen that he was holding out for me and signed a sheet of paper.

"You will be starting on Friday (two days away) and we'll see how you go. my number is on the bottom of this sheet if you need anything." Harry said as he gave me the paper.

"Bye sir. thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down." I said as I shook his hand.

"Of course. see you soon Mr Tomlinson." he said as he powered his laptop.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway type of area and gave a small smile to the man with the limp and was on my way.

"Damn Mr Styles is hot AND he pays well." I mumbled as I made my way to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

•One Month Later•

"Hello Mr Tomlinson nice to see you again." I heard as I walked into the office that belonged to Mr Styles.

"You too sir." i said as I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Now. what was it you wanted to speak about?" Harry said as he looked at me across the table.

"Okay so you know the regular, Steven? well he's causing trouble and I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with him in the audience anymore." I said as I moved my hands together.

"What's been the problem then?" Mr Styles asked as he leaned forward, resting his clasped hands against the glossed table.

I shifted in my chair before explaining "well I knew when I started working here that I would have people ogling me and maybe even a small touch but he's getting out of hand. he's been grabbing my crotch when I'm performing and while I'm walking round. You're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm certain he's following me." I mumbled as I stared at the piece of art work he had hung on the wall behind him.

"Hold up. he's been following you?" Harry said as he sat up straight, in what I presume is shock.

"Yeah. i know it sounds crazy but I left here about two weeks ago and from where I was sat on the train, I could see he was sat a few seats up. he then got off at my stop and he was walking behind me on the other side of the road as I walked home." I said as I looked everywhere but Harry.

"What the fûck. Louis why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me he was touching you like THAT?" He said as he stood up from his chair.

"In sorry I just wasn't sure if he was following me and I didn't want to sound like I was lying." I said as I finally looked at his red face.

"I'm gonna go home with you the next time he comes here." he said quietly.

"What? Why?" I said as I gasped.

"I'm not having this Louis. my clients should not be treated like this. I know it was your choice to accept this job but it's my responsibility to make sure you don't get hurt." he said as he began to pace the room.

"No. sir you don't ha-..." I said before being cut off.

"No Louis. I'm going to go home with you and if he follows you then he's got it coming." he said as he put on his black jacket.

"Okay thanks. I appreciate it." I said as I stood up to shake his hand.

"Welcome. now tell me when he next comes in and well put the plan into action." he says as he puts his hand into mine in a hard grip.

"Okay." I said as I walked out of the office and smoothed my tight pink dress down before walking to the club area.

I looked around and smiled as I saw the familiar faces of the regulars and I walked over to one of them and began to dance on his lap. the thing about this club is it's a gay club. Men dance for men, and women dance for women.

This isn't my dream job. I have always wanted to do something with forensics but this is something that is good for making the money I need and it takes my mind off of the stress that university brings.

I was making my rounds in the club when I felt a rough hand grab my uncovered thigh. I stopped dead in my tracks and breathed deeply before turning to be met with non other than Steven.

"What do you want?" I sassily asked as I smacked his hand away.

"You." he replied as he skimmed his hand over my tattooed right arm.

"Fûck off and leave me alone. you're not meant to be touching me like this you perv." I said as I took a step back.

"You don't enjoy it?" He whispered as he moved his lips to my ear which meant his scruffy facial hair roughly scraped against my cheek.

"No, as I just mentioned." I angrily said as I pushed him away by his chest. "now leave me alone." I muttered as I walked away and over to Mr Styles' office.

I forgot to knock so when I opened the door, I got one big surprise. Mr Styles was sat in his desk chair with his trousers and underwear round his ankles, and a young blonde boy between his legs sucking him off.

"Oh sorry I'll just go..." I said as I awkwardly turned round to go back through the door.

"No, Louis wait." I hear just as I was about to close the wooden door behind me.

I turned round a few seconds later to see him doing up his belt buckle and the young boy walk past me and out through the door I came through.

"What do you need?" He said casually, as if I hadn't just seen him be given a blôwjob.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you Steven is here and he's being really creepy and- wait where are you going?." I questioned as Harry pushed past me to go out to the club area.

"To fûck that twat over." he simply replied as he stepped into the club that had a party that was in full flow.

"Where is he?" He said as he stood up straight, looking for the culprit.

"Over there." I muttered as I pointed to a leather couch where he was sitting with an employee of the club.

"Ugly fûcker." I heard Harry mutter as he stomped over to where the over 40 year old man was sat.

"Steven! Oi you fûcktard! Come here!" He shouted at the scrawny looking man who had long, greasy grey hair that was past his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Steven said as he walked over to us with a scowl on his face.

"I want you to get out. you're barred." Harry said as he pointed over to the exit.

"Make me." Steven cunningly said as he put his face a few inches from Harry's.

"Don't tempt me. leave before I call security." 

"No."

That was the last thing anyone said before I heard a crunch as someone's fist was connecting with a nose...


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped at the sight in front of me.

"Mr Styles! Oh fûck, are you okay?" I asked as I bent down to where he was sat on the floor with blood pouring from his nose. 

"Yeah. just help me up to my office." he breathed out.

I nodded and stood up to full hight so I could hook my arms under his armpits to pull him up. while I was helping Harry, I could see two security guards pulling Steven (rather aggressively) out of a back exit.

Harry was now stood to full hight and walking to his office, yet his nose was still gushing.

"Mr Styles, are you okay? Should I take you to hos-..." I was cut off from my sentence by a gunshot that made the whole place go silent.

I heard Harry mumble "twat." soon after as he opened the door to his office, acting like he didn't hear the ear shattering sound beforehand.

"Mr Styles, who was that gunshot for?" I quietly asked as I pulled some tissues out of a box he had on his table, and held them to his nose.

"Steven." he simply replied, looking straight at my face that was a few inches away from his.

I gasped. "You aren't serious are you? You can't go round shooting people for no reason. you're going to get arrested Sir. Is this the first time you've done it?" I asked as I let Harry hold the tissues himself.

" Yes I can Louis. he was being inappropriate towards my employee, he had it coming and I don't regret it." He said as he put the blood soaked tissues in the bin and got more. "oh and trust me Mr Tomlinson this isn't the first time I've done it but don't worry, I've never been caught." 

"What? how have you not been caught? How many people HAVE you killed then?" I questioned as I began to pace the room with my hands tugging at my hair.

"I've only killed one person myself, all the other times I've had my men do it and I've lost count as to how many. I made sure that when I opened this club, I only hired the best men and they've proven themselves. they're quick and they clean up after themselves." he said as he casually leaned back against his desk.

I couldn't process anything. my thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't think straight. I work for a murderer. I couldn't even think of the things he was capable of, this is dangerous.

"Can I leave now?" I finally said as I stood still. "i finish my shift in 10 minutes anyway and I don't feel to good anymore." 

"Yeah. let me just get my coat and I'll be coming with you." he replied as he threw the tissue away and walked round his desk to his coat that was on the back of his chair.

"Why? I'm not at risk with Steven anymore am I?" I angrily said.

"Don't speak to me like that. if I didn't have him killed, he could've killed you, I did you a favour." he replied, sounding just as angry as I did.

"Whatever you say Sir but I still don't see why yo-..." I stopped what I was saying mid sentence as I glanced at the hard look on Harry's face. "sorry." I muttered.

We walked out of the office that Harry was locking up and I grabbed my trusty black trench coat that was on a hook near the front desk and wrapped it around my body.

Harry walked towards the front exit leaving me to follow behind as we walked into the harsh wind that was blowing leaves through the air and litter on the floor.

Harry had stopped to tell one of the security guards (I had never spoken to him before but I think his name's Seth) that he was leaving so he needed him to lock up which resulted in me walking straight into his back because I was staring down to the floor.

"Watch it you bastard." I heard Seth say as he yanked harshly on my arm which I'm sure will leave a nice bruise in the morning.

"Dont. Fucking. Touch. Him. Again" Harry said as he repeated the actions but this time they were on Seth's arm.

"Oh... s-sorry Sir I didn't k.know." he stuttered as he released his harsh grip on me.

"Come on Louis." Harry said as he completely ignored the apology from the man.

We walked in complete silence to Harry's black range rover that was parked down a lit up side street that was next to the club and monitored 24/7 by security cameras.

"We'll drive to your house instead of getting the train so can I have your address." harry said as he switched on his satnav so he could type in the address which I told him.

We had been driving in complete silence with the radio on quietly when Harry spoke up.

"There's a lot you don't know about the club, a lot I don't think you'll want to know." he said as he tapped his hand on the steering wheel.

"Like what?" I reluctantly asked, not sure if I wanted an answer.

"I was 21 when I opened the club eight years ago and since then I've made millions. I've spread out clubs around the country and because of this I've gained some... rivals, if you would call them that." Harry said as he focused on the road ahead of him. "one night about a year after I opened my first club in Manchester, an owner of a club a few streets away from mine named Jim came to look around the Black Sparrow. I was in my office and I could hear shouting and gunshots so I walked out and saw Jim lying on the floor, dead. He had blood pouring from his chest and there was a group of people in black suites around him and to this day, his allies think I killed him. they think I murdered him because I didn't want the competition which is utter bullshit. anyway, I have people that are seeking revenge. they hurt the people I'm closest too or the people they think I'm GOING to be closest too to hurt me. that's what Steven was going to do to you. he wanted to kill you because he knows you're 'easy on the eye' and clearly he sees something in you that would interest me." he said, not once glancing in my direction.

I sat in silence dumbfounded by what I had been told when Harry spoke up.

"I'm going to protect you Louis, even if it's the last thing I do."


	4. Chapter 4

"So...do you wanna come in or...?" I asked as I pushed open the front door to my flat.

"Yeah okay, only for a bit because I need to drive back home." Harry replied as we walked in to the hall and into the kitchen.

"What I want to know, is why you drove two hours to drop me off when you live about twenty minutes away from the club." I said as I took off my heels and put on a pair of leggings that were hanging on the back of the chair that was at the dinner table.

"What I want to know is why you can't accept the fact I'm trying to keep you safe. I thought you would understand after what I told you on the way here" Harry said as he leaned against the counter.

"I do understand sir but you could've asked one of your men to do it because you work tomorrow and you're going to get home late." I said as I started to fill a glass up with water.

"If I had sent one of my men with you, I wouldn't have been able to sleep. I would've been so worried so it wouldn't make a difference." he replied.

"Can I also ask you a question?" I asked after I had gulped down my drink.

"Go ahead." was the reply from the tall man who stood in front of me.

"What I saw earlier in your office, does that happen often or...?" I hesitantly asked.

"Not really, no. The kid Niall needed more money and he asked if he could suck me off for some extra cash so who was I to turn him down?" Harry smirked.

"Do you have no morals?" I asked "you could have just made him stay overtime you didn't need to make him give you a blow job." 

"Louis." he said sternly. "I haven't had sex in months which to me feels like years so I'm not going to pass up an opportunity that easily." he said while gritting his teeth.

"Yeah but I'm sure..."

"For god sake Louis! Stop questioning what I do. I own the club and I take shit from no one and I'm not about to let you think you're an exception."

I stood still and stared at Harry with my mouth wide open as he stood with a neutral expression on his face.

"I'm s-sorry sir I don't mean it. I don't care about your business. sorry." I mumbled as I stared down at the floor.

"I accept your apology but I must be going. I will see myself out and I expect to see you at work tomorrow." with that he walked out of my kitchen and out of the front door leaving me stood shocked in his wake.


End file.
